Warmth of Winter
by reeyachan
Summary: Killua gives his best friend something to somehow warm his freezing flesh. Gon does the same. Another GonxKillu shortfic :")


A/N: This…

Oh God I need to write a GonxKillu. I need to write a GonxKillu. I need to write a GonxKillu. I need to write a GonxKillu. Gaaaaahhh! XD *hugs the two shota babies*

Gon: ^_^;;  
Killua: …Oh no…

Yeah, it's something like that XD

DISCLAIMER: The babies are not mine, but I badly wish they were.

* * *

**WARMTH OF WINTER**

Snow covered the dead streets of a city 3-hours airship ride away from York Shin. Visible gusts of cold wind can be heard howling all over the town. Cars, houses and buildings were buried with the relentless plummet of ice-formed rain water. It was January, and the cold has penetrated the place. The county of Hielo is one of the coldest regions in the north-east part of the earth–never-ending flow of snow, little sun shines on its white lands. Residents that live in this county are only the ones who had stayed there since the birth of their ancestors. From the outside, it might look like a town filled with people of the same clan–everyone knew everyone's faces. But the 1,574 population was never enough to make the atmosphere a little warmer. The people were cold, cold as their hometown.

As the night grew darker, the wind grew colder.

Silence filled a two-bed room inside the only hotel in the city, with each having a 13-year old curled up like a dead prawn, each covered with 5-inch thick comforters. The hotel was old, but there are 3-6 visitors checking in every two weeks–4 of them are hunters–so it was still, barely, taken care of probably the same old man with a tobacco cigar in his mouth in the reception desk. It was a three storey hotel with 10 rooms in each floor, but few were graced with a heater–probably only five. The rest of the rooms had to be with a fireplace, but, again, it could never last for 8 hours.

The two hunters were unfortunately given a room with no heater, since, apparently, there are 'much more important people than them' checked in the hotel, and they were kids. They couldn't do anything but sigh and grimace at the old man that told them 'Ye go to yer room, now, yong lads! Ze watur's no' tha' cold and here's yer ma'tches! Ye know how tuh fire wood, aye? Go now, ye creatures! Dun' ye fling tha' card to moi face!' when Killua tried to show him his Hunter's Licence. They tried to understand the man. Maybe he had something in his past that involves Hunters, or maybe was like that ever since.

Now, the fire is out. It's 1:57AM, the perfect time for the cold to take advantage of the broken windows. It entered the room without permission. The person on one bed was motionless, but the person on the other bed curled even more.

"…Mito-san…" Gon's voice trembled as he shivered inside his comforter. "…Mito-sa…n…" he muttered again between his breaths, air entering and leaving his lungs with a visible smoke, voice cracking to the sound of snivelling.

Killua's eyebrows twitched when he heard the sound of his best friend's voice. Sure he was used to sleeping in a fireless, cold room–probably even colder than this–but his soul was still half awake. He trained himself as that.

The spiky haired kid released a sniff or two. "…M-Mito…san…"

Hearing this, and by the sound of Gon's cracked voice, Killua opened his left eye a little and blinked. He moved to hear the sound again. The noise was coming from his best friend's clattering teeth behind his trembling lips. With his back facing Gon, he turned to the other side slowly, careful to not let air inside his comforter, to check on him. He opened both of his eyes and tried seeing his best friend's face in a much clearer view. He blinked a couple of times.

The spiky haired kid pursed his lips and hugged himself tighter, as if he was locked inside a freezer naked and there's no way out. He released his dry bloodless lips. "…Mito-san…" he repeated, sounding persistent. "…Mito-san, I'm c-cold…"

Killua felt a massive cutting pain in the chest as he sat up, his blue eyes looking feeble, while staring blandly at the face of his suffering friend. It felt as though his heart was torn right out of his system and was sent flying in ice and was roasted in fire. He felt like the weakest being in the entire world at that moment. He couldn't bear it. He couldn't bear the view of the most special person of his life shivering cold like this. He couldn't bear looking at that suffering face. He couldn't bear hearing his cracked voice asking for someone he couldn't give him. It was very heart-breaking, for him to feel like he was of no use to his best friend–that at that moment, he needed the presence of someone else that wasn't there. He needed to do something. He would do something, anything for Gon.

"I'm c-cold…" the smaller kid uttered again, this time his voice was faint. "I'm cold…" he repeated.

Never minding the cold he was careful of not letting touch his skin, the ex-assassin instantly rose and gathered his comforter with both of his hands. A slight rush of wind made him shiver but he ignored it. He ignored his self. All he cared about at that moment was Gon and bringing his own comforter to him as fast as he could.

With trembling lips and cold fingertips, Killua hopped towards Gon's bed but paused and froze halfway when he heard his best friend speak again.

"…K-Killua, I'm c…c-cold…"

That was enough to warm his system. Gon's words felt like the sun's rays for Killua, it felt like fire to his boiling water, it tastes like hot chocolate on a very cold day. Blood came rushing through his veins, and he felt warmth. That was enough. He breathed out a smile and walked towards his best friend, spreading the 5-inch thick quilt on his covered, shivering body. _This may be heavy_, he thought. _But this will keep you warm, you stupid lightheaded baby._ He smiled again, relieved that Gon was shivering less than before. He looked at his pale bloodless face and frowned. Killua wanted to slap his best friend's cheeks only to see signs blood flowing through his veins. The ex-assassin shivered again when he felt cold bite his skin, but he shook at away. "You've decided to find your father to the ends of the earth yet you couldn't even stand the cold of not having Mito-san around you." He whispered then turned around, stepping forward to walk to his bed. "Don't make me laugh, you stupid Gon."

"But Killua is with me, right? I don't have to worry about not having Mito-san around."

The silver haired kid turned around and met the bright hazel eyes of his best friend. His eyes gave him warmth too. Killua sneered and crossed his arms against his chest. "Oh yeah?" he nonchalantly asked while glancing at Gon's 10-inch high quilt.

Gon kicked himself farther and slightly pushed the comforters down to show the space on his bed with all his warm strength. He looked at Killua who was now hugging himself because of the cold. "I'm sorry for waking you up, Killua." He thoughtfully said with a warm smile on his face.

The ex-assassin blinked and looked at the space on the bed Gon has provided him with. With another gush of wind touching his bare face, he crawled in and immediately snuggled against Gon to feel his warm skin. He closed his eyes. Killua breathed in and out slowly, trying to build up the warm oxygen inside his lungs to keep himself from shivering. It worked, gradually. But the shivering wouldn't leave him. He pushed himself closer to Gon, trying to feel his warmth.

The spiky haired kid uttered a small laugh while watching his best friend's lips tremble, but he felt guilty about Killua having given him his quilt and deciding to sleep in the cold alone. The silver haired kid purred his head towards Gon's shoulder. Feeling the ice-cold touch of his best friend's forehead hitting his right cheek, Gon creased his eyebrows in determination. He feels that it _is_ his fault that Killua was shivering cold like this. He just had to do something about it.

Gon pulled himself lower to level his best friend's face with his. He turned to face him and felt his cheeks with the back of his hand. They were cold. The spiky haired kid then rubbed his hands together, creating heat from friction, and blew air into his palms and cupped Killua's cheeks and ears as far as his tiny hands could.

Killua opened his eyes when he felt that familiar warm touch on his cold numb skin. His blue eyes met Gon's big brown eyes.

The latter smiled widely. "Hehe~"

The ex-assassin lifted the corner of his lips to give his best friend a smile then closed his eyes again. Gon's palms felt like Mito-san's touch, only warmer.

Gon, finally deciding to sleep, removed his hands of his best friend's cheeks and stretched his short left arm out and placing it around the silver haired kid's waist, pulling himself closer to him. The latter moved closer as well. This made Gon smile as he closed his eyes. "Arigato, Killua," he whispered.

The silver haired kid, finally reducing his shivers to almost zero, smiled to himself as he moved closer to his best friend. "Sleeeeeeeep," he mumbled drowsily.

The spiky haired kid uttered a small laugh and nodded. "Goodnight."

Killua thought it wasn't such a cold night after all. He snuggled closer to his best friend, feeling his warm breath touch his skin. He smiled. _Arigato, Gon._

**END.**

* * *

Ree-chan: Ohgahd! I am blushing so hard right now oh my goodness I love you babies! *hugs GonxKillu*

Gon: Ehehe~ I love you too, writer-san! ^_^;;

Killua: Gon, no.

Ree-chan: Gyaaaaaaaa! *hugs Gon lovingly*

Killua: *glares menacingly* Fangirl.

Ree-chan: Ikr? Ahohoho x))

Killua: Let go of Gon.

Ree-chan: I have an unfinished KilluxKura fic, to remind you gyaaaaa! *hugs Gon more*

Killua: . . .

Gon: M-Minna-chan, review p-please!

Ree-chan: Please~~~ ^^

Gon: P-Please…!

Killua: Shit. You're choking him!


End file.
